Exercises with sticks have been known for thousands of years. It is believed that the traditional stick martial art of Silambam originated in South India over 5000 years ago. The bamboo staff, known as the Silambamboo, was used as a weapon and a self-defense tool to ward off wild animals and other attackers. Although the typical length of a Silambamboo is 1.68 m, the height of the staff is sometimes adjusted to be proportionate to the height of its user. The 1-inch diameter of the staff remains the same.
The stick martial art of Silambam found its way to China in 464 by Theravada, Buddhist monk Batuo (Buddhabhadra), which means ‘Man with conscience’. Batuo arrived from India and taught Buddhism in China, founding the Shaolin Monastery. His teachings influenced the development of Ch'an Buddhism, which is more commonly known in Japanese as ‘Zen’. It is believed that two of Batuo's disciples, who were purportedly martial art experts and may have begun the Shaolin martial art tradition, which continues to use fighting sticks to this day.
There are many other examples of how wooden sticks are utilized as a mode of combat and self-defense. For instance, the art of Filipino stick fighting is mandatory practice for both the police and military in the Philippines. Also, some kung fu and karate practices continue to teach the skills of stick fighting today.
Although it is widely understood that practitioners of stick fighting have to be in peak physical shape, the emphasis on sticks and exercise has traditionally been associated with combat and self-defense. The stick is commonly seen as a tool to strike, block, deflect or evade an opponent. Less emphasis has been placed upon the stick as a method of exercise to achieve greater flexibility, strength, agility, balance and overall well being.
Most noteworthy is Arnold Schwarzenegger who in the 1970's made oblique exercises famous using a stick. He performed torso twists at different angles to increase size and strength to his oblique. In the late eighties the Body Bar became popular creating a whole system of exercises and stretches using a weighted bar at different lengths and weights. The Body Bar ranges from 2 feet and 4 lbs, to 6 feet and 50 lbs. Today Body Bar is a flourished company that spans the globe.
Athletes have used sticks as a means of exercise and stretching for years. At the inception of ice hockey and baseball, pre-game rituals consisted by using their sticks and bats respectively to help prepare and maintain. For example, in the sport of ice hockey, the players skate around during warm-ups resting their sticks on their shoulders while doing torso twists. In baseball, players during warm-ups use multiple bats together and simulate modified swings and motions. Still today in both ice hockey and baseball these rituals exist. Using a stick or an exercise bar while stretching and exercising helps the user control his or her balance and allows for controlled motions during certain body movements and held body positions.
Increasing flexibility through stretching is one of the basic tenets of physical fitness. It is common for athletes to stretch before and after exercise in order to reduce injury and increase performance. Hatha Yoga involves the stretching of major muscle groups, some of which require a high level of flexibility and core strength to perform, for example the lotus position. Stretching can strengthen muscles, and in turn strong muscles are important to stretching safely and effectively.
Today it is known that core exercises are important in promoting a well-rounded health and fitness plan. Core strength, core stabilization, and core support are buzzwords that mean pretty much the same-working abdominals and other postural muscles to help create and maintain ideal alignment. Many rehab clinics and physical therapy offices are now administering core strengthening programs to their back and neck patients.
Physio Therapist, Chiropractors, and Kineseologists are other practitioners that rely on stretching and natural body movements to rehabilitate, and strengthen individuals back to health. The use of the present invention will guide and balance users while performing stretches, body movements, and core strengthening exercises, aiding practitioners and their participants in an overall sense of well being.
Stretching and exercising with a stick has been proven throughout history to be beneficial and an essential part of maintaining health and wellness, but until the present invention no universal stretching and exercise bar/stick which follows basic shapes and patterns with the body to strengthen, stretch and rehabilitate has been devised solely for this purpose in Canada.
Previous attempts have been made to create exercise bars to stretch and exercise with the main focus being on torso twists, with extra weight added to apparatus. Although effective, all other attempts are cylindrical in shape, and fall short on the dynamics of the present invention. Similarities are found in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,391 McWhirter, May 21, 1929, U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,205 Bankston, Jan. 25, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,781 Kane, Jun. 28, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,790 Rice, Mar. 9, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,391 Saenz, Apr. 3, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,162 Oates, May 21, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,373 Hait, May 12, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,847 Ross, Jul. 9, 1991, Canadian patent 2019248 Baker, Dec. 12, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,431 Winslow, Jul. 12, 1994.